


Feelings

by Ale_san



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ale_san/pseuds/Ale_san
Summary: Why would someone live without feelings?Maybe a really strong shock from an event can let you without tears.
Kudos: 10





	Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! My name is Ale!
> 
> A really special note: I'm mexican and my first language is Spanish! I normally write in english to practice~ so if it has any errors feel free to tell me!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

Crash.

He just stared...

...at those dead corpses.

[ . . . ]

So stupid, so, so stupid.

Just a familiar trip with mom and dad in a car.

Some oil in the road.

And it just happened.

Crash.

The man just managed to try to save their son, but killing himself and his wife.

The little kid with all the strength he could manage got them out of the car, like if they were seated, now in the road.

His mind was blank, just staring at the now, dead corpses.

He knew it, just by seeing you could tell they weren't alive anymore.

And he couldn't even process it, he really knew it.

And Lack-Two didn't even move, just looking at them, waiting for a miracle to happen and look at his parents moving again.

[ ... ]

The hours passed by, a curious person who saw the crashed car tried to get near to see what happened, noticing a child seated in front of those who (he could guess) got hurt, but the little kid didn't look injured, so he tried to call him.

“Are you okay?”

Lack-Two moved his head gazing at the person.

It felt like a dead stare.

His soul was scared by those deep and black eyes from a little child.

[ ... ]

Sirens.

The police arrived.

Lack-Two got separated from his parents, never stopping looking at them, but he didn't struggle the hand of the police getting him away.

He just walked.

They were cautious about him, he didn't even cry, he didn't talk, he never said a word.

He answered every question about the accident, but nothing else.

He didn't even ask for food.

It was like a living dead.

He kept quiet when he got asked about any other familiars, it looked like his family wasn't in good terms with him.

And how could they? It made sense, his parents were in a rebellious relationship which wasn't accepted by his familiars.

He passed the time looking outside, when something occured.

It looked like a guy with a uniform was trying to steal a pokémon from a little girl, and since it was the big city, no one would see her, since everyone was in their own world.

« Think, react. They are stronger than you, it doesn't matter if you get hurt, but it would be pointless if it didn't help. »

He spotted a lost self-defense alarm and ran in front of the little girl, both of them were confused, and before the man with a “P” could even move, he didn't even blink and pressed the button, making the alarm sound and the whole crowd, including the near police, react and look at them.

The man got scared and ran away before anyone could get him, but the girl and the pokémon ended up getting saved from being stole.

The fuss ended and he was once again at the police station.

“Why did you do that?”

“Because you wasn't doing your job. Weren't you looking for guys with those uniforms?”

He had guts to talk to him like that.

“How do you know?”

Lack-Two pointed at the paper in the desk, it was a police report about a family who got stole a purrloin some days ago.

“Did you help her because it was a job?"

“Yeah... Why else would I?”

They flinched, it didn't feel like you could do any more questions.

But without a doubt, no normal kid would have gone to save a stranger so confidently.

He had nothing to lose, anyway.

Maybe, just maybe they could adopt him and train him to be part of the team.

They didn't know he would be as fast to be their superior in so little time.

[ ... ] 

Time flied away, but the shock of seeing his parents die in front of him never went away.

It felt like they took his feelings with him.

And somehow, had to learn all the way of everything once again.

"Interpol superintendent, codename Black 2. Known as Lack-Two here at this school.

And I'm your superior, Looker!”

**Author's Note:**

> Basically: Lack-Two gets shocked from the death of his parents, losing his feelings.


End file.
